might_magic_elemental_guardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
There are several types of Currency of in Summoners War. All of them are used to purchase various things in the game, from basic things like upgrading Runes, to purchasing new skins for monsters. Each currency can be obtained in different ways, and often many things can only be bought with a particular kind of currency. Energy Energy is a type of currency needed to participate in almost all areas of the game. It is a self-regenerating currency that regenerates at a base rate of one energy per every five minutes. Energy can be awarded as random drops, or bought using crystals. Arena invitations Arena Invitations or Arena Invites, are required to participate in Arena battles. They regenerate at a rate of 1 per every 30 minutes, and players are allowed to hold up to ten at once. This limit is ignored temporarily when additional invitations are obtained through wishes, for example. They can also be obtained from completing Daily Missions, as well as through purchase using Crystals. Mana Stones Mana Stones are one of the main currencies used in Summoners Wars. They are used for various things, such as powering up Monsters and Runes, using summoning scrolls, and expanding monster storage space. They can also used for buying things in the Magic Shop, as well as buying Buildings and other things from the Shop. Because Mana Stones are used for almost everything in the game, they are one of the most precious resources for players. They can be obtained in the following places: *Clearing Scenario areas *Clearing the various dungeons in Cairos Dungeon *Participating in the Arena, World Arena, Guild Battles, and Siege Battles. *Mana Stone producing buildings *Clearing floors in Trial of Ascension *World Boss *Completing Missions *Temple of Wishes *Purchasing directly using Crystals *Selling runes and unsummoning monsters Crystals Crystals are a special in-game currency in Summoners War, and one of the more difficult to obtain ones. One of their main uses is as currency for exclusive things which cannot be purchased using Mana Stones, much of which is available through the Shop. The following is a list of places where crystals can be used: *Mystical Summoning *Complete refills on Energy, and Arena Invitations **Refills will increase current Energy and Arena Invitation levels by the maximum capacity (e.g. Max capacity of 80 energy will lead to a refill of 80 energy on top of whatever energy is still there). *Purchasing Mana Stones **Mana stones can be purchased from the Cash Shop at the following rate. :: * Purchase extra Wishes from the Temple of Wishes **20 crystals per wish * Refresh Magic Shop inventory **3 crystals * Refresh Arena Match-up list **10 crystals * Revive dead team in dungeon or scenario **10 crystals * Purchase extra slots for Magic Shop (some slots cost crystals, some cost mana stones) **Cost varies * Purchase extra monster storage slots, either main storage or Monster Storage building **Cost varies * Purchase certain Buildings **Cost varies Crystals in general tend to be much more difficult to come by than Mana Stones. One the of the main ways to obtain them is through a real world purchase in-game from the Shop, as well as through various limited time offers that pop up periodically in-game. The following are other ways of obtaining them: *The Temple of Wishes *Event Rewards *Daily Rewards *Missions and Achievements *Leveling Up *First time clears of Scenarios and Dungeons *Participating in the Arena, World Arena, Guild Battles, and Siege Battles *Clearing floors in Trial of Ascension *Rivals *Random drops from defeating monsters in all areas. *Crystal producing Buildings Social Points Social Points are a special currency used for Social Summoning 1-star to 3-star monsters. Social Points can also be exchanged for energy at the Gateway, at a rate of 500 social points per 20 energy. The following is a list of possible ways to gain Social Points: *'Social Point Gift:' Every 24 hours, you are allowed to send 10 Social Points to every friend. *'Using friend's monsters:' By using your friend's monsters, your friend will receive 10 Social Points for helping you out. *'Inviting friends:' You will be awarded 10 Social Points after inviting a Com2uS or Facebook friend to play the game. *'Raid Reward:' A player may be rewarded with Social Points after a successful Raid. The maximum number of social points that may be held at one time is 3,000. Glory Points Glory Points are awarded whenever a player has defeated another player in the Arena. They are also awarded for defeating Rivals. They are used for making purchases at the Glory Shop, which can include the following: *Unknown Scroll, 12 points *Mystical Scroll, 240 points, limited to once (1) per week *Water Scroll, 300 points, limited to once (1) per week *Fire Scroll, 300 points, limited to once (1) per week *Wind Scroll, 300 points, limited to once (1) per week *Devilmon, 180 points, limited to once (1) per week *Random Angelmon, 100 points, limited to once (1) per day Guild Points Guild Points are awarded for battling in Guild Battles and Siege Battles. They are used to make purchases in the Guild Shop. Medals Medals are awarded for participating in the World Arena. They are used to make purchases at the World Arena Shop. Glory Tokens Glory Tokens are awarded for participating in the the World Arena Special League. They are used to make purchases at the League Shop. Ancient Coins Ancient Coins are awarded during in game events. They are used to make purchases at the Ancient Magic Shop. Shapeshifting Stones Shapeshifting Stones are stones that are collected in order to create Transmogrifications for the selected monsters available in the Transmogrification Building. 100 Shapeshifting Stones and 300,000 Mana Stones are required to unlock a transmogrification. Shapeshifting Stones can be obtained from the Cairos Dungeon and the Rift of Worlds as random drops.